A SLAYER Meeting
by ElderG
Summary: Vampires are loose in the slayers world. What do you do? Call the SLAYER!


A SLAYER Meeting ;)  
  
DISCLAMIER: ya ya you know what I'm going to say, Slayers and Buffy DO NOT belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1: Loose Vamps  
  
The Sea of Chaos. Clam, serene, ...... chaotic. And on it shores, the God of the Four Worlds, Lord of Nightmares, sat and stared into the vast, endless golden ocean. She was expecting someone who she unfortunately isn't very fond of. Ages seemed to have passed before a pebble size ball of light emerged for the golden liquid. It expended roughly 1000 times bigger before disappearing completely. In its place was a boy about 16, dressed in white mage robes and had a black cape, supported by two shoulder guards. On his wrists were two bracelets, a white jewel encased in the right and a black one in the left. Seeing the Lord of Nightmares, he floated rather slowly towards her. As his feet touched the shore, he wielded a BIG smile and greeted her.  
  
Currently unknown boy (CuB): Hiiiiii, Nighty-san!!! (BIIIIIIIG smile)  
  
LoN: (fuming) Didn't I tell you 3 thousand millennia's ago not to call me that!!!!  
  
CuB: Why can't I?? It sounds better then (VERY low and VERY loud voice) The Lord of Nightmares!! (thunder)  
  
LoN: Because it's my name!! I'll accept no other!!  
  
CuB: Not even L-sama??  
  
LoN: Yes!! Not even ...did you just called me 'sama'???  
  
CuB: (smile disappears) Damn, wrong usage of words.  
  
LoN: Too bad. You can't undo what you just said. Not here, at least.  
  
CuB: (smile returns) Want me to try??  
  
LoN: Don't you dare!! I've enough problems already.  
  
CuB: By the way, did you wait long?  
  
LoN: Did I wait long?? I waited eternity knows how long for you!! Where in existence were you?!  
  
CuB: I was here, there, ... somewhere, ... everywhere, I think. Hold on a second. (takes out a Nokia 8250 and dials) Hello, is this Eternity?  
  
*Eternity: Yes, who's this?  
  
*CuB: Keeper-chan!  
  
*Eternity: (groans) What now?  
  
*Keeper: Well, how long did Nighty-san wait for me?  
  
*Eternity: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!!!!!  
  
*Keeper: She said you did. So, how long did she ...hello ...hello? Oh well. (throws phone into the Sea of Chaos, which promptly vaporized it.)  
  
LoN: Can't pass up an opportunity to irritate someone, can you?  
  
Keeper: Of course not!!  
  
LoN: Okay, enough small talk. I need you to do me a favor.  
  
Keeper: Shoot.  
  
LoN: I have this. problem which requires some immediate attention. You see, I was working on the Fifth world and I had this idea of replacing Mazoku with vampires. The prototype was working well, until they somehow manage to jump worlds and ended up on Shabby's world.  
  
Keeper: That ain't a problem. Just blast them out of existence.  
  
LoN: I wouldn't be asking for your help if I could. They have rooted themselves and the only way to destroy them now is to restart the world. The other way is to eradicate them but I'll have to enter the world to do that. Currently, no mortal body can support me long enough for me to complete that task. So, I need professional help.  
  
Keeper: Which is???  
  
LoN: I need the slayer.  
  
Keeper: Buffy? You want her there?  
  
LoN: (nod)  
  
Keeper: You know she wouldn't last an hour there. After all, that world is CHAOTIC. no offense.  
  
LoN: None taken. That's why I have ordered Ruby-Eye to inform Zeles to inform Xelloss to lead Lina Inverse and here crew to the meeting area. There, Buffy shall be put under their care and they shall begin their quest of exterminating all the vampires.  
  
Keeper: Intensive planning but will she agree? After all, who wants to be protected by that 16 year old? If I were her, I'll rather do solo despite the unknown dangers ahead of me.  
  
LoN: Well, you'll have to make sure she agrees then.  
  
Keeper: That, I can do very well. However, based on standard protocol, made by me, I'll have to remain nearby the traveler to ensure survival and safe return to her realm.  
  
LoN: (muttered) I knew there was a catch somewhere.  
  
Keeper: Of course if you don't agree, I'll-  
  
LoN: (interrupting) Okay, okay. But don't YOU cause ANY trouble!  
  
Keeper: I thought you liked chaos?  
  
LoN: I do but chaos to you is equivalent to destroying half the world!  
  
Keeper: Really? I thought it was three quarters of the world.  
  
LoN: Whatever. Hurry up and bring her. The longer you wait, the more vamps there will be.  
  
Keeper: You know as well as I do that time doesn't affect me but since you insisted, I'll be going then. See ya. Nighty-san!! (disappears just in time to miss the shovel launched at him)  
  
With that done, the Lord of Nightmares returned to her throne. She wondered if asking the Power of Powers for help was a good idea. He...she...it was very mischievous and usually ended up wrecking worlds in his wake. But she had no other choice. She wished, just for once, that this plan would work perfectly. However, knowing the Keeper, the definition for perfect could use a few adjustments...  
  
A/N: And so it begins!!!! The Slayers meet the Slayer!!!! This is only a test, so don't blame me if some characters are OOC. BTW, the Keeper is my original character and I would appreciate it if it stays that way. R&R plz!!!! 


End file.
